marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Angel Salvadore (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly ; ; ; Xavier Institute student body | Relatives = Barnell Bohusk (husband); Tito Bohusk (son); Axel Bohusk (son); Kara Bohusk (daughter); three other unidentified children | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New Warriors Headquarter; Xavier Institute | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 121 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Formerly she had fly-like wings | Citizenship = American,Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = High School | Origin = Mutant repowered by Mothervine | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Ethan Van Sciver | First = New X-Men #118 | HistoryText = Early Years Angel Salvadore was fourteen years old when her mutant nature first manifested itself and she was driven out of her home by her abusive step-father. The following morning, she awoke and discovered that she had formed a cocoon about herself while she slept and had emerged after sprouting a pair of wings. Xavier Institute She was attacked by U-Men, humans who sought to harvest mutant body parts to graft onto themselves. Angel was rescued by Wolverine who took her to the Xavier Institute where she reluctantly enrolled as a student. At first, Angel did not fit in well, especially with Emma Frost who took Angel's attitude to be a challenge, opting to take Angel under her wing as a mentor and mold Angel into a sophisticated young woman. Angel later helped the X-Men fight the menace of Cassandra Nova by working with the Stepford Cuckoos and stealing needed DNA samples. After accepting a bet to kiss Beak, her classmate in the Xavier Institute's "Special Class", Angel grew close to him and they began to see each other romantically. Angel, Beak, and the other Special Class students were part of another confrontation with the U-Men, deep in the woods on the Xavier Mansion grounds. Angel was the only one to see Xorn brutally murder the U-Men. He convinced her to keep it their secret by bribing her with candy. Angel would later reveal to Beak that she was pregnant and she laid pods on the ceiling of a shed on the school grounds. Her pods hatched during an investigation for the murder of Emma Frost where Angel was implicated as being the shooter. Xorn's Brotherhood Shortly afterwards, Xorn, instructor of the Special Class, revealed himself to be the mutant terrorist Magneto, and Angel was convinced to serve as a member of his latest incarnation of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Under the leadership of Beak, Angel and other members of the Special Class would rise up against Magneto and help guide the regrouping X-Men back to Magneto's stronghold where he was defeated. Beak Joins the Exiles Later, Beak was made an honorary X-Man, and he, Angel, and their children lived in a home on the Xavier property. Later on, Beak was unhinged from time in order to gain experience from every harsh lesson he would learn with the Exiles in order to prepare him for a future event where several worlds would hang in the balance. As a result of his unhinging, he was for a time unable to interact with beings from his home timeline and his family believed him to have run away. Only by serving with the Exiles could he win them back. As a result of the effects of the House of M incident, Beak (who got back to his home reality thanks to the Exiles), his wife Angel and their children (except Tito) lost their powers and thus, their "hideous" appearance, and were now finally able to live happily together again. New Warriors Angel later resurfaced, along with her husband Beak, as a member of the newest incarnation of the New Warriors. Now going by the name Tempest, she gained fire, ice and wind/flight powers given to her through technological means by Night Thrasher. Her relationship with Barnell was noticeably more complacent than it had been in the past. Eventually, Night Thrasher disbanded the team. Vengeance Angel and Barnell joined a new incarnation of the Teen Brigade. While not seen, Angel regained her abilities as a result of the global outbreak of the power-bestowing Mothervine virus carried out by a cabal of mutant villains, including Miss Sinister and Havok. Dawn of X Wanting to make sure that all mutants could have joined the mutant paradise of Krakoa, including those who didn’t answer Professor Xavier’s invitation, Armor started to track down Barnell Bohusk, AKA "Beak", and Angel. With the help of Sage and Boom-Boom, Armor was able to cure Beak’s father's rare form of dementia thanks to Krakoa's wonder drugs that could cure many human diseases, including dementia. Unfortunately, a group of anti-mutant mercenaries followed the New Mutants on their journey to Nebraska and captured Beak and Angel's children in order to negotiate for Krakoan medicine. | Powers = Angel is a mutant. She possesses the following powers: Insectoid Physiology: During the onset of Angel's mutation, she spun a cocoon around herself that changed her body's physical makeup, making her inner body similar to that of a housefly. Thus, her body was capable of withstanding the rigors of flight and had a special gland for producing digestive acid that Angel could use as a weapon. This acid was powerful and was used to melt most substances. Angel's reproductive system also changed, causing her to have a short gestation period (5 days) and to lay eggs like an insect rather than live young like a mammal. These eggs were produced from her body and were held upside down by a sticky substance that Angel's body produced. It is likely that Angel also possessed the ability to walk on walls and ceilings as a fly could. Angel's eggs combined her DNA and the DNA of the one who impregnated her, as displayed by her and Barnell's children. Winged Flight: After Angel burst out of her first cocoon, she had grown a pair of veined, cellophane-like insectoid wings that allowed her to fly at an unknown speed. She had great aerial maneuverability, even greater than some of the other winged mutants at the institute such as Warren Worthington III. She could, at the very least, have no motion and hover in place, except for the buzzing of her wings. Sonic Vibrational Capacities: Angel was capable of moving her wings at high speeds, creating potent sonic blasts that were powerful enough to shatter glass and to render those around her deaf. It is likely that these vibrations would harm even those with greater durability, and could have shattered solid objects. Because she is now depowered and using technology provided by Night Thrasher, we will likely never know the true extent of this power. Healing Cocoon: Angel was, somewhat unconsciously, capable of spinning cocoons around herself that healed her in an unknown way. This healing was potent enough to heal her wings if they were damaged or torn off and could heal injuries to Angel's body, though reportedly this cocoon could not heal Angel at the level that Wolverine's healing factor could. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Uses technology to give her the ability to generate heat and cold, the full extent of which is unknown. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Angel Salvadore }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Flight Category:Cryokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Acid Generation Category:Insect Form Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Bohusk Family Category:Depowered Mutants Technology Users Category:Pans Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Plagiarism Category:Repowered Mutants